


Trading Block

by aspenlift



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Chicago Bulls, Free Agency, Hot, Kissing, M/M, NBA, Oral Sex, Smut, Trade Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenlift/pseuds/aspenlift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like every day Jimmy Butler's name is mentioned in another trade rumor. Luckily, he has Derrick Rose to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Block

“Fuck!” Jimmy said, turning off ESPN and throwing his remote to the other side of the couch. 

SportsCenter had just finished a 20-minute segment on all the teams he could get traded to, complete with quotes from multiple “sources” promising the trades were surefire bets. He knew he shouldn’t be watching it. His agent always told him to block out the noise, but he couldn’t this time. The noise was becoming too loud. The media was now saying he was heading to the Minnesota Timberwolves. Apparently they’re looking to give up their first round pick and a few other pieces to get him. Minnesota? He could never survive there. 

He closed his eyes and let his head hit the back of the couch. He needed to clear his mind. Right on cue, his iPhone buzzed with a text.  

 _Hey JB_ , the text read. It was from Derrick Rose. 

Jimmy felt his dick start to stiffen. What was D. Rose doing texting him? He was supposed to be in China doing promo work with Adidas which he always did this time during the off-season.  

 _What up? You in the city?_ He texted back.

Seconds later,  _Yeah_

Jimmy didn’t bother to ask about when he got back into the States. His only focus was getting the point guard to his duplex.  

 _Come thru,_ he typed.

Almost instantly another text came back that said, _Already on my way._

Jimmy smiled. He and Rose knew how to communicate. If one of them had texted the other and didn’t get a response they knew they were tied up or with someone else. But if the other responded back, it meant he was free and available. There was no asking if the other was ready or up for it. If they were texting, the knew what they both wanted. It was the perfect set-up and, at this moment, the perfect timing. He definitely needed a release and there was still no one able to get him off like the former league MVP could. 

20 minutes later he heard a knock on his back door. It was D. Rose.  

“My man,” Jimmy said opening the door and dapping him up.  

“What’s good?” the point guard asked. He had came over wearing a red fitted hat and black sweats. 

“Everything now that you’re here,” Jimmy said with a smile. Jimmy’s dick was already on hard and he didn’t care if it was bulging from his pants or not. 

They walked into the living room.  

“Man, I've been hearing the rumors. This shit is crazy,” D. Rose said. 

“I ain’t never experienced anything like this before,” Jimmy said. “I been here my whole career and they want to get rid of me? After everything I’ve done for this team?” He could feel himself getting angry. 

“I know, I know,” D. Rose said stepping in closer to him. “But listen, you're still here now, you're still a Bull right now. And we still got each other.” 

He leaned in and kissed the shooting guard on the lips. Jimmy instantly felt calm. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of him.

Rose reached down and put his hands on Jimmy’s crouch feeling his rock solid 9-inch cock. He had missed Jimmy’s strong dick and it was the only thing he had been thinking about all day. He quickly reached his hands in Jimmy’s sweats and started stroking his member. 

Jimmy let out a soft moan and took off his shirt. He then reached and pulled down D. Rose's sweat pants revealing his already hardened cock, dripping with early pre-cum. 

Without saying anything, Jimmy pushed D. Rose into the couch and turned him over, his ass now in the air. He went to one of the dressers and pulled out some lube. 

“I’m about to fuck you so hard,” he said putting the lube on and slapping Rose's ass.

He quickly pushed his dick inside the point guard and let out a moan.  

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight,” he moaned. "And you can take all of me."

“I keep it like this for you, daddy,” Rose said. 

Jimmy started moving his hips in and out getting into a rhythm, filling Rose up. Rose was right. This was still his city and he was still a Bull. Just thinking of that made him start to pound Rose's ass faster. 

He could hear Rose's ragged breath and his balls slapping against the point guard. 

Wanting to extend their time together as long as possible, Jimmy pulled his dick out and stuffed it in Rose’s mouth. D. Rose immediately went to work sucking and licking all over his hard member. 

“Yeah, get it nice and wet for me,” Jimmy moaned, throwing his head back. He guided Rose’s mouth back and forth into his cock. 

“Cum in my mouth,” Rose said in between sucks. 

That was all Jimmy needed to hear and soon after he exploded into Derrick’s mouth letting out his loudest moan of the night. D. Rose took his entire load in his mouth and swallowed his seed, flashing a smile when he was done.  

“Damn,” he said afterward. They were both laying on the couch, sweating and exhausted from their fuck. 

“You’re still the only one who can make me cum like that,” Jimmy said. 

“Same here,” Derrick replied and reached over to give Jimmy one last kiss before their night was over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally ship JB and D. Rose together. Hopefully the Bulls keep them together. Let me know your thoughts on this! It was my first time at slash.


End file.
